Boomdodger
Boomdodger, 'also known as "'Boom" was the name of a male Lieutenant-Commander in the Terran Republic. He was also a member of the outfit 121st Liberators, and regarded a respected TR officer. He has served in several battles alongside the 121st Liberators across Auraxis. Biography Childhood Boomdodger was born on Ishundar near Sandstone Gulch, and raised only by his father. His father was retired from the Terran Republic Army, and his family was affiliated with the Terran Republic, so he would do constant maintenance with his father, to check for any incoming attacks or signs of the Vanu Sovereignty or the New Conglomerate. The Nanite Systems At the age of fourteen, Boomdodger's father saw his son responsible and ready to go out on his own, so Boomdodger went to the Nanite Systems to join it. While there, he met with a childhood friend, Gun, who had also recently joined the Nanite Systems. Together they made weapons for the three factions, the Terran Republic, Vanu Sovereignty, and the New Conglomerate. Soon enough they both decided to join the Terran Republic Army, Boomdodger's reason because things were somewhat boring, and not exciting, there at Nanite Systems, and because the rest of his family had been in the army before he was born, his father having been retired. Gun's reason was because his father had close ties to the TR government and Gun had fell in love with NS weapons since they were similar to TR weapons in their design. And so they left the Nanite Systems and traveled to the Indar Warpgate, to join the Terran Republic. Military Career At a young age of seventeen, Boomdodger left the Nanite Systems with Gun to go to the Indar North Warpgate to be recruited into the Terran Republic Army. While there, he was recruited into the army as a Heavy Assault, and was given the standard T9 Carv rifle. He learned the TR's Army motto, "Strength in Unity" and "Loyalty Until Death." Battle of Sandstone Gulch Boomdodger had returned to the Sandstone Gulch Mining after having heard of an impending attack from the New Conglomerate, and immediately took orders from a commander in the TR army. He ordered him to leave with a small elite group and set up a defensive perimeter at the northern side of Sandstone Gulch. It wasn't soon after they got there, having barely set up MANA Turrets, that the NC attacked the north. It was soon after that the NC had begun to push the TR back closer to the center of Sandstone Gulch from the north and east, and they would soon be surrounded by the enemy. But further the TR fought, striving to push the NC back from Sandstone Gulch. Boomdodger's visor was soon covered with dust, and the battlefield was a massive cloud of it. All around him soldiers of the NC and TR fell, although he still remained. To his right he saw a MANA Turret being manned by an engineer, although soon after he noticed that the engineer had fallen. And ahead of him the NC pushed the attack. Boomdodger rushed to the MANA Turret and manned it, firing the turret with great efficiency, firing down all the NC soldiers that had dared wander into its line of sights. Soon, Boomdodger saw rockets flying toward the TR soldiers, and he abandoned the turret and leaped into a pit to avoid the rockets. Emerging from the pit, Boomdodger heard the sounds of wind, and a zephyr blew past him. In the sky were TR Valkyries, bullets flying down at the NC soldiers. Almost immediately after the NC were forced to fall back and abandon Sandstone Gulch to the TR. Victorious, the remaining soldiers of Sandstone Gulch were picked up by Galaxies, and taken back to the Warpgate. The 121st Liberators Upon returning to the Warpgate, Boomdodger was met by GunGood, whom had recently returned from a battle at Hvar Tech Plant. Glad to see his old friend, Boomdodger asked what Gun had been doing here at the Warpgate, and was invited to join the 121st Liberators. Boomdodger accepted the invite, and became part of the outfit lead by a TR commander named SaiTorr. Personality and Traits Boomdodger is a simple person. He believes in knowledge over brutality, and thinking strategy and tactics over raw firepower. He thinks that peace should be spread throughout Auraxis, although that peace can only be maintained when war is finished. Although, like his fellow 121st Liberators, they have been tricked into believing that they are the ones who will bring liberty and justice to Auraxis, and they have been taught to do so by any means necessary. Boomdodger, alongside his comrades, sees the New Conglomerate as terrorists, and the Vanu Sovereignty as a cult. Behind the Scenes * Boomdodger (in-game name Boomdoge) is a young teenager who enjoys playing Planetside 2 and several other video games, and has been playing the game since late 2014. He plays on the server Emerald with his friends. Boomdodger met most of the people he knows in Planetside 2 from the former SOE/DGC game Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, which has been shut down since March 31, 2014. Boomdodger still keeps in contact with those friends via Skype, YouTube, or Steam. Boomdodger is still an active Planetside 2 character, although only plays frequently a few times every month * The name Boomdodger ''was the original name of the player's character in the former SOE/DGC game, ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, which he named himself that (after purchasing a name change) because he always "avoided the missiles" * Boomdodger has a YouTube channel @Boomdodger (sotsboomdodger) where he plays several video games, primarily Minecraft, World of Warcraft, and Team Fortress 2 - however also plays things like Planetside 2 * Boomdodger knows most of his friends in Planetside 2 ''from ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - which is now shut down since March 2014 - however is still in contact with them and multiple others via Skype, Steam, or YouTube See also * 121st Liberators * GunGood External links * Boomdodger's YouTube Channel * Boomdodger's Steam account Category:Emerald Category:121st Liberators Category:Terran Republic Category:Male characters Category:Heavy Assault